


Sunflower

by potatooneandtwo



Series: Say Say Say [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatooneandtwo/pseuds/potatooneandtwo
Summary: Approximately 7 years later.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Say Say Say [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806049
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Just a re-upload (?) to make it part of the series (didn't want to delete the chapter uploaded in Say "I Love You")

KWP

He was laughing.

And Wonpil was sure it was him who Jae was laughing at.

“Piri, I swear-” Jae chuckles, eyes twinkling as he reached for his hands to stop them from their worrying “Stop fidgeting.”

“But I can’t help it!” he cries, squeezing the fingers now entangled with his “What if she gets scared or- _or_ cry-” the other who was amusedly listening to his rambling pushed him by shoulder because they have reached their designated seats “-and we’re up here. We can’t suddenly run down to-”

Their seat was a little bit far from the stage of the small theater. But it had a good view and they can easily prop their video camera without blocking anyone once the show starts.

“She’s been anticipating this day since forever.” The taller man adjusts on his seat then frees his hand to pat him on the head “She’ll be fine. Don’t worry too much.”

As Jae assembled their video camera, he pouts and looks down, reflecting that he was most probably just overthinking again _and it wasn’t even about something deep_ but he takes note of Jae’s bouncing leg. Squinting up, he throws back to him “You don’t get to say that to me.”

“I’m not nervous.” Jae denies with a huff. “I’m so excited I can hardly contain it.” The pediatrician simply rolls his eyes fondly at seeing Jae laugh behind his fist. Then the other doctor flourishes his long arms proudly “Besides, the whole world is about to see the talents she learned from me, that’s worth the excitement.”

He bubbles in giggles, refusing to humor the bespectacled man as he gestures around them “This number of people isn’t enough to be the ‘whole world’, Jae.”

“Oh?” The man challenges, gaze bright. Then Jae lifts both hands and presses them on his cheeks. In reply to the confused noise he let out, Jae squishes his cheeks making his lips jut out and meets his questioning stare “See? I’m holding the whole world.”

Eyes widening, Wonpil felt himself flush. And the peck he received after such declaration didn’t help at all.

_Seriously! Stop acting like it’s a first date, Wonpil!_

They’ve been married for a few years now and they’re are surely – _definitely-_ still counting. But Wonpil thinks he’ll never stop finding reasons –or rather the universe will never stop giving him reasons- to stay in love with this man. Or Jae is just a naturally gifted person and one of his special talents is to enchant him every day.

_Disgusting._

“Ouch!” Hitting the man with a barely there slap, Wonpil’s burning face was freed from Jae’s hands, while the latter makes a face and rubs his arm dramatically “Wait until I tell her you hit me again.”

“It was barely a hit.” Wonpil sasses, patting his husband’s cheek then with a bat of his lashes he offers in jest “I could punch you?”

Jae grins wide and mischievous “On my mouth with yours?”

Incredibly fond, it was his turn to cup Jae’s face and with a firm press making the other’s mouth pucker, he leaned up to ‘punch’ him. Pulling away right after, he sees the slight pinking on Jae’s bright and pleased expression and Wonpil couldn’t help but beam in return.

It was nice. To act stupid and in love, especially when you aren’t alone in doing so. And his reflection in Jae’s eyes still makes his heart flutter, much like everything ‘Park Jaehyung’ to be honest.

Settling back on his seat, Wonpil quirks an eyebrow remembering their conversation earlier “And what talents are you even talking about?”

“The audacity!” Jae exclaims, adjusting his glasses that slid down from his exaggerated movements “Have you not seen me practicing with her?”

“More like distracting. Ae aged about ten years with how handful you two were.” Wonpil hides a laugh, remembering the days his secretary had to endure with his two favorite people during her after work hours at the clinic.

“Please, Ms. Ae’s omitting details.” The other waves a confident dismissive hand “She was an accomplice.”

“I know. I was there.” Because if anything, Ae had had too much fun witnessing his husband’s _attempt_ to dance with them. Jae was an okay singer – _well fine, he was amazing but he doesn’t need another ego boost-_ but he was a… _an interesting_ dancer. And Wonpil was about poke fun on him when the lights dimmed and the stage was the one left lit “Oh! It’s starting.”

A number of children in colorful dresses and costumes entered with varying difference in how they stumble in. Wonpil heard Jae move, most probably to start their recording, but the former was too engross in finding her.

As though with telepathy, she looks up to their general direction and waves an enthusiastic arm. Unable to wave back because the music started, Wonpil simply adored her from afar. She was glowing bright in the front line, second from the right and was wearing her equally bright yellow tutu and pretty flower crown they made together, sprawled on their living room floor.

“She’s so beautiful.”

~

PJH

Jae chances a glance to his side and smiles tenderly at what he saw. Wonpil was on the edge of his seat, mouth agape, eyes wide and glistening with both his hands pressed on his chest. Shaking his head in fond affection he turns his eyes back to the stage and whispers with overflowing love at the toothy grin the little sunflower had while dancing freely “That’s _our_ baby girl.”

Their baby girl is Jiah. And she’s turning four today.

It was a lengthy journey, her adoption process, filled with a lot of doubts and tears and paper works but they persevered and she was finally, officially theirs.

For a year and half now actually. Still, the knowledge that she was truly their own was something that will always be a blessing to them, considering.

They had been together for five years and married for two when one of his quick errands to the supermarket ended up with him carrying a sobbing child with his bloodied hands to the hospital.

-

_“Hello~” Wonpil greets as soon as the call connected “Did you forget the brand I was aski-”_

_With a ragged breath he interrupts “I’m at the hospital.”_

_“What happened?” He could hear Wonpil putting the knife down –they were in the middle of preparing dinner when the smaller man noticed a missing ingredient thus his errand- and quickly washed his hands. No more words came from him and thankfully, just by knowing him enough, Wonpil was up and moving “I’m on my way.”_

_In no time, Wonpil was flying to him. Hair windswept and face scrunched in worry “Jae! What happened?”_

_He remembers he was waiting for the light to turn red when a white car zoomed past the pedestrian lane. Everything happened so fast, because after that, there was a loud crash then people were screaming for help._

_The white car was embedded on a light post, bending the metal in awkward angles and to its opposite, another -a taxi- was rolled over, the front was absolutely devastated. Running to help, Jae shoulders his way through the nosy crowd and finds the taxi driver slumped. He was about to shout for someone to call emergency when a shrill cry resounded. Investigating, he finds a woman in the backseat, hugging a child close to her chest protectively._

_It was a blur after that. The rescue team appeared and he did his best to be of assistance. When the mother and child was pulled out, he instinctively reached out for the child as the other personnel tend to her mother._

_The mother and taxi driver died, some others were injured. The white car’s driver was severely injured but alive. But that man was the least of his concerns. The little girl, they were informed few days later, has no relatives to claim her and after watching her cry inconsolably every time they visit her, it was a heartbreaking news._

_“We could keep her.”_

_Startled from the whisper and not quite sure he heard right, Jae whips his head down to see Wonpil staring intently at her peaceful sleeping form on the hospital bed “Piri?”_

_Seemingly waking up of his musings, the pediatrician snaps his head up to him, hands defensively gesturing “I mean- Uhm-“_

_“How long have you been thinking about it?” he gently prods, taking the suspended hands in his and squeezes._

_“Not long.” The other answers with a sigh, understanding what he meant “When Sungjin announced his second child, I kind of started to consider…” Wonpil trails off with a sheepish look._

_“Do you want to?” he asks seriously, heart pounding._

_Wonpil tilts his head to the side considering then with a knowing smile he returns “Do you?”_

_-_

And now clapping proudly after her class’ astounding dance performance, he waves both his arms as though she’d see his long limbs from that distance. But noticing her bouncing and waving back to their direction with both her arms too, maybe she did.

A sniff had him looking down to his side. Biting back a smile, he nudges the smaller man beside him “Are you crying?”

“You’re not any better, I’m sure.” Wonpil glares at him because even with the darkness, he could feel it lovingly pierce his skin. In response, he simply laughs since he was sure there was no leaks on the ceiling or any rain to accuse for his damp cheeks once the light comes back.

_Our little flower is blossoming prettily._

A little later, while waiting for Wonpil to finish talking with some teachers, he was almost toppled over from a hug to his leg by a chubby cutie who was a force to be reckoned with.

“Dad!” Jiah grins sweetly, hair messy with her crown askew and face flushed.

Bending down, he lifts his daughter up and carries her “Hey little bud.” After planting wet kisses on her cheeks that had her giggling, he compliments “You were so good! The best sunflower!”

Jiah pats her own back with a proud smirk - _she definitely learned that from me-_ before wrapping her short limbs around his neck and burrowing her head there with a bubble of laughs – _she definitely got that from Wonpil._

Truly connected, after thinking about him, Wonpil appears beside them, hand already combing their little girl’s hair as though to coax her up from her hiding place “Are you hungry, Jiah?”

Their daughter perks up, pulling away she lifts her fists, tightly closed in excitement at the thought of food “Mm!”

While he simply tightens his hold on her, absolutely endeared, Wonpil coos outwardly matching the child’s reactions “And since its still Jiah’s birthday what should we have after cake?”

Chuckling a little upon noticing the spark in Jiah’s brown eyes, Jae steadies his hold anticipating that she’ll be moving happily and would most likely forgot she was being carried. And she did, bouncing and clapping as she squeals “Kimchi ice cream!”

Wonpil stops from cheering and struggled to hide the cringe –he can relate because the little girl had _weird_ tastebuds- but eventually, from her contagious innocent smile and eager eyes, they were laughing too. Agreeing to her wishes.

_As if we’d ever say no._

They might have gathered looks from the people surrounding them but to Jae, seeing the eye smiles and matching grins from the loves of his life, he could not even begin to mind the attention.

Not when his eyes is busy with taking in his world yet again filled with sunshine and blooms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you~ ♥


End file.
